1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, an active matrix type display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting display (OLED), includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix where each pixel includes a field generating electrode and a switching element. The switching element may include a thin film transistor (TFT) having a gate, source and drain. Each pixel's TFT selectively transmits data signals to the field-generating electrode in response to gate signals.
The display device further includes a plurality of signal lines for transmitting signals to the switching elements. The signal lines include gate lines transmitting gate signals and data lines transmitting data signals.
The LCD and the OLED may include a panel, often referred to as a TFT array panel, having the TFTs, the field-generating electrodes, and the signal lines.
The TFT array panel may have a layered structure that includes several conductive and insulating layers. The gate lines, the data lines, and the field-generating electrodes may be formed of different conductive layers that are separated by insulating layers.
The TFT array panel having the layered structure is manufactured by several lithography and etching steps. However, it is desirable to manufacture the TFT array panel using a minimum number of lithography steps because they are costly and time consuming.